Audience measurement of media (e.g., content and/or advertisements) often involves collection of media identifying information and/or data (e.g., signature(s), fingerprint(s), code(s), tuned channel identification information, time of exposure information, etc.) and people data (e.g., user identifiers, demographic data associated with audience members, etc.). The media identifying information and the people data can be combined to generate, for example, media exposure data (e.g., ratings data) indicative of amount(s) and/or type(s) of people that were exposed to specific piece(s) of media distributed via one or more distribution mediums (e.g., broadcast television and/or radio, stored audio and/or video content played back from a memory such as a digital video recorder or a digital versatile disc, a webpage, audio and/or video media presented (e.g., streamed) via the Internet, a video game, targeted broadcast, satellite broadcast, cable, video on demand, etc.).